


Reading Beach-side in Rain

by CreativeOddness



Series: Freeverse Anthology [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Description of Events, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Storms, beach, reading books, wrote this while on vacation in Florida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness
Summary: Title pretty much explains the poem.Imagery poem that was written in real time when this was happening.





	Reading Beach-side in Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my best friend for the invite to Florida, really needed the vacay.

pages flip

ozone lifts

       and

          returns

       and

          returns

       and

waves rise

rain slides

          down

        and

          down

        and

lightning cracks

clouds roll

           in

        and

           in

        and

 

_night falls_ and  _falls_ and  _falls_.


End file.
